lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
Lizzie McGuire (Character)
This article is for the Lizzie McGuire character. : : Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, (more famously known as Lizzie), is the main character in the show. She is portrayed as a caring, rational and cooperative person, although her animated alter-ego displays her true feelings from time to time. As the show progresses, she undergoes various "image" changes, including becoming rebellious, disrespectful and rude in the episode "Bad Girl McGuire". Lizzie constantly gets into arguments with her younger brother, Matt, but is well-aware of what is right and wrong. Early Life As a young child, Lizzie took swimming lessons with Miranda.Jack of All Trades When she was six, Lizzie disappeared in the mall.When Moms Attack Once, Lizzie slept over Kate's house and forgot to bring her stuffed pig with her. Jo had to drop him off. When she was seven, she wanted to be a veterinarian, and pretended she was a horse. Personality Lizzie is a sweet, honest teenage girl, who always knows when to do the right thing. She sticks up for her friends, but sometimes she needs reminding to as shown in some episodes. She is very kind and is even nice to her enemies, such as Kate Sanders. All Lizzie wants to do is get by life one step at a time. She is always trying to impress her crushes, such as Ethan Craft. She often has the urge to try to become part of the "popular crowd", as exemplified by her "arch enemy" (and former friend) Kate. Sometimes when she does something that gets her temporarily popular she decides that this sort of life is not for her and gives it up, as shown during the time she becomes a teen model and the time she dated a celebrity. Lizzie is allergic to oyster sauce. She once said that she hates Matt so much that she believed that she is allergic to him. As a running gag, Lizzie seems to have a crush on her friend Gordo. She even kissed him twice. Miranda Sanchez is her other best friend. Lizzie has known her for a long time and will do absolutely ANYTHING FOR HER. Kate use to be Lizzie and Miranda's best friend until she became popular. They renewed the friendship in the movie. Facts about Lizzie: Lizzie wore braces for a short time in sixth grade.Picture Day Lizzie is allergic to strawberry ice cream.Rumors Lizzie has a stuffed pig named Mr. Snuggles. Lizzie has clear ideas for her future. She wants to live in a nice place, travel a lot, and have time for her twin children. Lizzie's aptitude test suggests a career as a cosmetologist. Lizzie enjoys making candles.Misadventures in Babysitting Lizzie is the only member of the McGuire family who can work Picture-in-Picture on the television. Lizzie usually sleeps until noon on the weekends. Lizzie likes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with the crusts cut off in a heart shape.Election As a thirteen-year-old, Lizzie looks forward to going on a real date, learning to drive, and dying her hair. After the events of "The Lizzie McGuire Movie" Lizzie graduated from high school and moved to New York City. In the first episode of the reboot Lizzie is living in Brooklyn, New York working as an apprentice for an interior designer. She's engaged to a chef who owns a SoHo restaurant. Gallery Lizzie-and-stuffed-pig-lizzie-mcguire-reviewed.png Lizzie and Miranda in Obsession.jpeg Lizzie and Miranda in When Moms Attack 1.jpeg Lizzie and Miranda outside in When Moms Attack.jpeg Lizzie and Miranda in When Moms Attack.jpeg Lizzie and Miranda.jpeg Lizzie McGuire10 .jpg 002b.jpg S1E21 Lizzie in red.PNG S1E21 Blue Lizzie.PNG S1E21 Lizzie wrapped up because of a prank.PNG S1E21 Lizzie rips her pants.PNG S1e21 Lizzie with friends.PNG OutrAGEOUSLY-HIP-lizzie-mcguire-reviewed.png She-loves-the-UK-and-america-and-I-guess-mexico-lizzie-mcguire-reviewed.png Last Years Model.jpg S2E34 Lizzie and Miranda.JPG S1E1 Lizzie McGuire pigtails.jpg Lizzie_1.jpg Lizzie_2.jpg 0101 Lizzie and Kate at cafeteria.png References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers